An Average Day In The Office
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: It's just another day at work for Roy Mustang and Ed Elric, but what about it is so average? The manic? The shouted name-calling? Or the way the boys can't keep themselves to themselves? Read to find out! Another co-ed piece between me and Hatemylife68


Ed stormed into Roy's office one boring and sunny day, catching Roy off guard as he was doing... something non-related to work, Ed was sure.  
>"Goddamnit, Roy Mustang!" Ed shouted, fuming his tiny little socks off.<br>"What did I do?" Roy asked, looking alltogether bored with Ed's state, which only managed to infuriate Fullmetal even more.  
>"You know <em>exactly<em> what you've done, you insufferable basterd!" Ed practically ran to Roy's desk, throwing his fists down on it in a huff. "Now where is it?"  
>"I don't know what you're talking about," Roy said slyly, smirking openly, as if showing Fullmetal to his face that he was not afraid of him.<br>Ed snarled, baring his pearly whites at his seniour. "Give. It. Back!" He sneered.  
>"Give what? Hmm... could it be... this worthless... good for nothing... little piece of paper?" Roy asked, holding up a small folded up piece of parchment adressed to Fullmetal.<br>Ed yelped when Roy pulled the small piece of parchment from his blazer's breast pocket, a dark blush ruining the softer colour of his cheeks. "R-Roy, please?"  
>"I don't know. I don't see what's so important about it. Maybe I should give it to someone else... or maybe I should just torch it." Roy said, smirking like a cat.<br>"No!" Ed squeaked, jumping backwards as Roy pulled out his lighter.  
>"Hmm, do I detect a hint of panic?" Roy crooned, his smirk getting even wider.<br>"W-what? Pfft, no!" The short blonde stuttered, turning slightly away from his superior.  
>"Well then, I suppose if it means so little to you, I can torch it," Roy said, sparking a small flame.<br>"P-please don't!" Ed was practically begging by now, not knowing what else he could do.  
>"Well, I suppose I won't... if you do something for me in return," Roy said, smiling so much he felt like his face would split in half.<br>"Like what exactly?" Ed narrowed his eyes at Roy, a little disturbed by the raven haired man's grin.  
>"Well, I'm sure you could find a way to convince me," Roy said, pushing his chair back and opening his legs.<br>Without hesitation, Ed jumped over the desk, landing in front of the Raven haired man. He then got down onto his knees, never once making eye-contact with Roy, and proceeded to unzip his fly.  
>"Hmm, that's a good boy," Roy said, smirking as he looked down at Ed.<br>Ed could only glare up at his superior, knowing fully well at that moment which part of the hyraki he landed in.  
>"Shut up!" Ed snapped, glaring up at Roy and pulling his dick out.<br>Instead of retorting, Roy sat still before motioning the young alchomist to sit on his lap.  
>Ed looked at Roy skeptically but moved to sit on him anyways.<br>Once seated comfortably, Roy moved his hands to Ed's ass and shuffled the blonde around until he was happy with their position.  
>Ed squeaked and moved his hands to rest on Roy's shoulders.<br>Roy smirked at him and thrust into the still fully-clothed boy, earning a dragged out moan from the blonde.  
>Ed's breathing was starting to get heavy as Roy moved to kiss his jawbone and nibble his ear.<br>Not knowing, Ed had become really submissive as he rocked back against Roy, silently begging for further contact with the tall raven.  
>"Please, please, please!" Ed moaned, flushing and beginning to blush.<br>Roy smirked again, ferral lust sparkling in his eyes as he almost ripped the teen's clothes off his small body.  
>"Nh, slow down!" Ed yelled, gripping Roy's shirt tightly.<br>"A little fussy today, aren't we Ed?" Said the smirking ebony.  
>"Shut up!" Ed whined, digging his head into Roy's shoulder.<br>Roy chuckled but obeyed, slowing his thrusts to Ed's liking, making the blonde cry out in pleasure.  
>Ed began to suckle Roy's neck, squeaking whenever Roy's dick brushed Ed's own.<br>Roy hummed, seemingly enjoying the pressure on his neck as he rolled his hips hard under Ed's, causing his clothed erection to brush the blonde's hole.  
>"What do you want?" Roy purred, teasing Ed's hole with his finger.<br>"Y-you," Ed stammerd, trying his best not to show how hoarse his voice really was as the raven practically inserted a finger through his (rather handy) stretchy latex pants.  
>"What do you want from me, Ed?" Roy asked teasingly, rubbing Ed's dick and making him shiver.<br>"Y-you," Ed whispered, his voice hitching in his throat when Roy squeezed him harshly, causing a violent shudder to run down his spine.  
>"I don't know... I do have a lot of work to do..." Roy said, pretending to look around and think about it.<br>Ed glared at his superior. "Like fuck you do!" And with that, the blonde latched himself onto Roy's neck, sucking roughly and rocking into the raven.  
>For the first time in their encounter, Roy moaned.<br>"Mmm, Ed - you _naughty _boy!" The last word was dragged out by the man with ebony hair as Ed smirked in return.  
>"Well, I suppose you should do something about that, then," Ed said, still grinding himself against Roy.<br>Roy's only responce was a half-hearted smile and he leaned in and captured Ed's lips with his.  
>Ed reached down and began to unbuckle his own belt.<br>Smirking, Roy shooed his hands away and proceeded to slip the belt from Ed's pants and wrap it around his hand, raising his arm and bringing it down on Fullmetal's ass.  
>Ed gasped and moved his hand to cover his ass with it. "What was that for!" Ed screamed, his voice nearly cracking.<br>The grin on the Colonel's face only widened when he realised the blush on Ed's face was spreading and he was practically bucking into the raven with pleasure.  
>"If you really want be fucked that badly, I suggest you prepare yourself," Roy said, grinning like a Chesire cat.<br>Ed's mewls turned ferral when Roy began to enter him, not bothering to prepare either of them first. Hell, if he'd known Ed liked it rough he would've done this years ago!  
>Ed was breathing deeply, in both pain and more pleasure than either he or Roy was expecting.<br>The blonde let tears flow from his golden eyes at the raw, hot feeling whist simultaniously moaning at the pressure. He reminded Roy of a confused kitten.  
>"You look so cute like this," Roy said, sucking on Ed's neck and patting his backside.<br>Ed growled, apparently trying to curse at Roy but it came out as more of a incoherent mumble as Roy started to thrust into his tight hole.  
>"Hm, what was that? Did you have something to say?" Roy asked, still keeping the pace, because he didn't want to hurt the boy TOO much.<br>A purr dragged out of Ed's throat when Roy quickly found his sweet spot, abusing it accordingly.  
>"Jesus, don't stop!" Edward mewled.<br>"Count on it," Roy groaned, throwing his head back as Ed's walls clamped down harder on him.  
>"Jesus, I think I'm about to-!" Ed began, but didn't get to finish before he came on Roy's chest.<br>Roy thrust a few more times into the quaking blonde before finishing off himself, riding out his orgasm.  
>Ed was leaning against Roy, breathing deeply as Roy rubbed his backside.<br>"N-now, can I h-have my paper ba-back?"  
>"Well Fullmetal, I suppose you've earned it," Roy said, returning to his official tone and handing him the paper.<br>Ed snatched it to his chest and jumped from Roy's lap, quickly replacing his clothes and ran from the office, a trail of smoke behind him.  
>"Hey, get back here shrimp!" Roy called, quickly pulling his pants up and running after him.<br>"Don't call me short!" Ed's reply echoed loudly through the corridores and Roy chuckled. 'Game on...'  
>He began sprining after him as fast as he could, buckling his belt as well.<br>"That damn Fullmetal!" Roy cursed under his breath as another usual day at the office commenced...


End file.
